The third world
by Rosa020
Summary: Ça se passe dans un troisième monde. Donc y a pas les gens qu'on connaît. Ça me resservira plus tard si je vous écris les autres fics que j'ai en tête avec les gens qu'on connaît, celle-là . Sinon ça restera un petit UA sympatoche. Polivia extra léger.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut les Loulous ! Première fois que je publie une fic sur Fringe, mais ça faisait longtemps que je voulais le faire. Y en aura peut-être d'autres plus longues ou plus courtes cet été et même après, car je vais avoir du temps. Celle-ci se déroule dans un autre univers parallèle (et pas dans un des deux que l'on connaît), donc pas de panique si vous ne vous y retrouvez pas. Je l'ai coupé en deux, d'abord parce qu'elle était un peu longue, ensuite –et oui, je sais, c'est du chantage- pour vous obliger à reviewer. Je mettrais la suite si on me l'a demande. Dans le cas contraire c'est que personne n'aime ni ne lit, alors ça ne vaut pas le coup, n'est-ce pas ?_

_J'ai écris cette fic parce que, dans le cas où j'écriais et posterais les autres fics que j'ai en tête, nos héros préférés feront un petit bon dans cette dimension et rencontreront les doubles que j'y présente. Sinon, ça restera un petit UA gentil mais inutile ^^_

_À part ça, les négociations sont en cours, mais pour l'instant, rien n'est à moi. Je ne suis pas payée pécunièrement parlant pour écrire ceci._

_Bonne lecture !_

Peter ne fut absolument pas surpris quand la rame de métro s'immobilisa en plein tunnel. Ça arrivait tout le temps, tous les jours, toute l'année. Plusieurs fois, à bout de patience, il avait quitté son train par une fenêtre brisée pour rentrer à pied. D'ailleurs, pour être honnête, c'était ce qu'il aurait déjà dû faire depuis longtemps, parce que c'était quand même la quatrième fois que la rame s'arrêtait en l'espace de deux stations. Mais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un l'en empêchait…

Peter avait huit ans, mais, selon les jours, on lui en donnait parfois jusqu'à douze. Ça n'était pas par rapport à son apparence : physiquement, il ressemblait à n'importe quel enfant de huit ans. Certes, ses vêtements étaient vieux et abîmés, un peu trop grands pour lui, et sa tignasse en vrac lui donnait un air de sauvage. Du reste, il portait une sacoche râpée en bandoulière, en guise de cartable, avait les yeux vifs, se mouchait dans sa manche et chassait les pigeons à coups de pieds. Rien de très particulier, en somme.

Ce qui le retenait dans le train à l'arrêt, ce jour là, c'était un sourire surmonté de deux yeux brillants. Lesquels appartenaient à une fillette qui devait avoir à peu de chose près le même âge que lui, peut-être un peu moins, et qui était assise à quelques mètres de lui, dans le même wagon, avec sa mère et sa sœur. Il ne souvenait plus si c'était elle ou lui qui avait commencé à regarder l'autre. À un moment, il avait croisé son regard et elle avait souri. Il avait souri aussi et baissé les yeux, pour les relever quelques secondes plus tard et échanger un autre sourire. Le jeu durait ainsi depuis déjà près d'un quart d'heure. Je te regarde, tu ne me vois pas. Tu me vois, je souris, tu souris, je ne te regarde plus. Tu me regarde, je te regarde, on sourit, on ne se regarde plus.

Il regarda sa montre. Il commençait à se faire tard, et il soupira, levant les yeux au ciel. Il entendit de petits rires étouffés et se retourna vers la jolie fille. Elle parlait à voix basse à sa petite sœur en le regardant, une main devant sa bouche, et les deux fillettes riaient tout bas. Il ne se vexa pas, il leur sourit. Elles étaient mignonnes toutes les deux, même si elles ne se ressemblaient pas tout à fait. Décidant que, quitte à rester coincé là encore un moment, autant s'occuper, il se leva et se faufila entre les voyageurs las pour s'approcher des deux petites filles. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait dire mais il avait envie de leur parler, surtout à l'aînée, celle qui avait le même âge que lui. Elles le regardaient jouer des coudes pour s'approcher d'elles. Il était tout près à présent, alors il ralentit, soudain un peu intimidé. Il ne savait plus si c'était une bonne idée. Elles se moquaient peut-être de lui, tout compte fait, tout à l'heure…

Il n'y eut pas de signe avant coureur, aucun avertissement. Personne ne se mit subitement à hurler, la terre ne trembla pas. D'un coup, alors que personne ne s'y attendait, il y eut un bruit terrible et le train explosa.

Ce fut l'impression de Peter, mais en fait le train n'explosa pas vraiment. La bombe devait se trouver dans la tunnel, à moins que la surface ne soit, une fois de plus, en proie à un bombardement –ce qui expliquerait les arrêts à répétition de la rame-, et l'explosion avait fauché plusieurs wagons et provoqué beaucoup de dégâts. Peter s'envola sans trop savoir où il allait ni même s'il serait vivant quand il atterrirait. Il cria peut-être, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il pensa brièvement à la jolie fille et sa sœur, qui n'étaient plus dans son champs de vision. Tout cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, et il heurta violemment le sol, ou du moins la partie du train qui se trouvait vers le bas, désormais.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ils se demanda s'il avait perdu connaissance et, si oui, combien de temps avait duré son évanouissement. Sûrement pas très longtemps, car la majorité des passagers du train se trouvaient encore grosso modo à l'endroit où ils étaient quand l'explosion avait eu lieu. Nombre d'entre eux étaient couché dans des positions bizarres, couverts de sang, et ne bougeaient plus. Une partie du toit du wagon s'était écroulé et plusieurs bras et jambes dépassaient des débris. L'explosif, quel qu'il fut, avait dû se trouver très près de leur wagon : plusieurs sièges et passagers avaient été projeté dans tous les sens par le souffle de l'explosion et une partie de la cloison de gauche avait disparue, remplacée par un trou béant.

Peter se redressa précautionneusement sur les genoux. A priori, il était intact, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle, et sa sacoche était toujours là. Ce qui l'ennuyait un peu, c'était qu'il n'entendait plus rien. Il y avait pourtant des gens qui criaient, pleuraient ou gémissaient, des câbles arrachés pendaient du plafond en crépitant, des lampes clignotaient et des bouts de métal plus ou moins carbonisés pleuvaient encore un peu, par endroit. Il se demanda s'il était devenu sourd. Si c'était le cas, il y avait de quoi paniquer, mais ça n'était guère le moment, le petit garçon en avait pleinement conscience.

Son premier réflexe, une fois sur ses pieds, fut de chercher des yeux la jolie petite fille de tout à l'heure ainsi que sa sœur. Il repéra cette dernière en premier et se dépêcha de regarder ailleurs en réprimant un haut-le-cœur : son cadavre avait été épinglé contre une cloison par un bout de métal pointu. S'efforçant au calme, Peter attendit que les battements de son cœur ne retrouvent un rythme normal avant de se décider à regarder de nouveau dans la direction de l'enfant morte. Il s'attendait au pire. Quand il retrouva enfin la petite fille qui mobilisait son attention alors qu'il aurait plutôt dû chercher à se mettre à l'abris, il frémit : elle était étendue sur le sol, inconsciente, le visage tâché de sang. Ses jambes étaient enterrées sous des monceaux de débris. Peter n'hésita pas une seule seconde : serrant sa sacoche contre lui, il se faufila entre les corps et les débris, passa devant la fillette morte sans la regarder et se laissa glisser sur les genoux, près de la blessée. Avec beaucoup de précautions, pour ne pas aggraver ses blessures, il chercha son pouls, dans son cou, geste qu'il avait vu faire cent fois au cours de sa vie, que ce soit à la télé ou dans la réalité. Il fut soulagé de sentir un faible battement, sous ses doigts. Se penchant en avant, il approcha son oreille du nez et de la bouche de l'enfant, et l'écouta respirer. Il voulu lui parler pour vérifier si elle était consciente, s'empara de sa main, demanda :

- Eh ! Ça va ?

Il n'entendit pas le son de sa propre voix. Il commença à avoir peur.

Quand Walter Bishop se présenta à l'hôpital Ste Catherine, il était dans un état d'inquiétude proche de l'hystérie. Il joua des coudes pour s'approcher du comptoir, où une foule de proches inquiets se pressaient, s'y agrippa d'une main pour ne pas en être éjecté, et de l'autre tira de la poche intérieur de sa veste sa carte de membre du gouvernement.

- Je cherche mon fils, Peter Bishop.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur Bishop, vous le trouverez dans le couloir d'arrivée du bloc opératoire numéro douze.

Décidant qu'il serait toujours temps de s'inquiéter de la présence de son fils dans le couloir d'un bloc opératoire, Walter remercia la jeune femme qui l'avait informé d'un signe de tête, se laissa repousser hors du groupe vociférant et se mit à courir, ne s'arrêtant qu'à deux reprises pour demander son chemin.

Il fut passablement soulagé de trouver son fils de huit ans sagement assis sur un fauteuil, devant une porte épaisse à double battant. En dehors de quelques pansements sur le visage et les mains, le petit garçon ne semblait pas blessé. Sa sacoche et son manteau étaient posés sur le sol, à côté de son siège.

- Peter !, cria Walter, à qui le soulagement faisait oublier qu'il se trouvait dans un hôpital.

Son inquiétude remonta en flèche quand il constata que son fils ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

- Peter !, répéta-t-il en se plantant devant lui.

L'enfant leva le nez, lui fit un immense sourire et se jeta dans ses bras ouverts.

- Oh, tu m'as fait peur, soupira Walter en le serrant très fort contre lui, caressant ses cheveux emmêlés et pleins de poussière. Mais que s'est-il passé ?

Comme l'enfant ne pipait mot, il le repoussa un peu pour le regarder en face et articula soigneusement :

- Peter, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

- J'entends rien de ce que tu dis !, hurla son fils.

- Ne cris pas, ne cris pas, j'ai compris.

- Monsieur Bishop ?

Une infirmière, qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver, se tenait auprès d'eux. Son sourire rassura Walter sur la gravité des blessures de son fils.

- Surdité temporaire ?, demanda-t-il tout de même, pour être sûr.

- Oui, c'est exactement ça. Ça devrait lui passer sous quelques heures, au plus tard d'ici demain. Sinon il faudra nous le ramener. Mais en dehors de ça, il n'a que quelques bleus et contusions.

- Je vous remercie, Mademoiselle.

- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi. Je vous amener la décharge, ne bougez pas.

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, Walter ramassa le sac et le manteau de Peter. Il fut surpris de voir le petit garçon se rasseoir sur son siège et il lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

- On peut pas s'en aller !, dit l'enfant, en criant à moitié. On peut pas laisser l'autre fille toute seule !

Walter fouilla ses poches, en quête d'un carnet et d'un stylo, et écrivit :

_De quelle fille est-ce que tu parles ?_

- Elle était dans le métro avec sa mère et sa sœur, mais elles sont mortes toutes les deux ! Quand elle va se réveiller elle va être toute seule !, expliqua Peter, en désignant la double porte du bloc.

Walter comprit enfin ce que son fils faisait là. Il écrivit sa réponse :

_Les médecins et les infirmières vont s'occuper d'elle et prévenir sa famille, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter._

- Je veux rester là pour savoir si elle va bien !

Walter allait argumenter quand l'infirmière revint avec le formulaire, qu'il remplit et signa rapidement.

- Dîtes-moi, Mademoiselle, savez-vous qui est opéré, derrière cette porte ?

- Une petite fille que l'on a trouvé en même temps que votre fils. Il était avec elle quand les pompiers sont arrivés, et il leur a désigné sa mère et sa sœur, toutes deux décédées, malheureusement. Ensuite il a tenu à monter dans la même ambulance qu'elle et il l'a suivi jusqu'ici, mais le docteur ne l'a pas laissé entrer dans le bloc. Il ne voulait pas bouger, alors je l'ai soigné ici, ce qui n'était pas plus mal dans la mesure où nous sommes débordés.

- Vous savez s'ils en ont pour longtemps ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais je peux me renseigner, si vous le souhaitez.

- Oui, s'il-vous-plaît.

Elle repartit vers le couloir, avec la décharge signée. Avec un soupir, Walter se laissa tomber sur une chaise, à côté de son fils, qui lui jeta un regard plein de gratitude.


	2. Chapter 2

L'enfant s'appelait Olivia Dunham. Sa mère et sa sœur étaient sa seule famille, elle n'avait personne d'autre. Ses jambes avaient été gravement abîmées, et le chirurgien avait fait ce qu'il avait pu. Il ne garantissait pas qu'elle remarche normalement, un jour. Ennuyé, le personnel de l'hôpital se préparait à avertir les services sociaux.

Peter et son père avaient attendu dans le couloir du bloc pendant plusieurs heures avant que la fillette n'en ressorte. Le médecin avait été surpris de les trouver là.

- Mais tu es encore là, toi ? Tu vas la suivre jusqu'où, comme ça ?

Peter, qui retrouvait progressivement l'ouïe, avait réussi à répondre sans crier, cette fois :

- Comment est-ce qu'elle va ?

- Elle dort, et ça va sûrement durer une partie de la nuit, si ce n'est jusqu'à demain. Pourquoi, tu la connais ?

Tout en parlant, ils suivait la petite fille et les infirmiers qui faisaient rouler son lit à travers l'hôpital, en quête d'une petite place dans une chambre ou un couloir. Les lieux ne désemplissaient pas, depuis plus de cinq ans que leurs vies avaient plongé dans le chaos.

- Non, je la connais pas. Mais elle va avoir peur quand elle va se réveiller. Ça serait mieux que y ait une tête qu'elle connaît, non ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

« Peut-être » devint « sûrement » quand il s'avéra qu'il n'y avait pas de famille à prévenir. Après quelques tentatives vaines pour convaincre son fils de rentrer à la maison se reposer et de revenir prendre des nouvelles de la petite fille le lendemain, Walter se résigna à passer la nuit sur place et descendit chercher de quoi manger au rez-de-chaussée. Quand il remonta, on avait apporté deux chaises supplémentaires dans le couloir où l'on avait laissé le lit de la petite Olivia, faut de place ailleurs. Peter s'était précautionneusement assis sur le bord du matelas.

- Tu ne serais pas un tout petit peu amoureux, fils ?, demanda le savant, amusé.

- Dis pas de bêtise, je la connais pas.

- Tu ne la connais pas et on va camper dans l'hôpital pour ne pas qu'elle se réveille en terrain complètement inconnu. Si ça ce n'est pas de l'amour, je ne sais pas ce que c'est…

Peter descendit du lit et s'approcha de son père.

- Ils vont faire quoi, les services sociaux ?

L'homme haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait déjà qu'ils trouvent le moyen d'envoyer quelqu'un, ils sont débordés aussi. S'ils viennent, je suppose qu'ils essaieront de la caser dans une famille d'accueil ou dans un foyer. À condition qu'il y ait de la place, là aussi.

- Elle va se retrouver toute seule…

- C'est malheureux, mais oui, sans doute.

Peter hocha la tête d'un air triste. Puis il la releva.

- Y a de la place à la maison.

- Pourquoi je savais que tu allais dire ça ?

- T'arrête pas de dire qu'au point où on en est, si personne ne fait aucun effort, tout le monde va mourir.

- Tu réalises que tu es en train de me demander d'adopter une petite fille que nous ne connaissons ni toi ni moi ?

- Ce serait pas juste de la laisser toute seule. Elle a plus personne, Walter.

Le pire, songea Walter, c'était qu'il avait raison, et qu'il y aurait sûrement pensé tout seul, enfin de compte. La solidarité humaine, voilà ce qui les sauverait tous. Ça, un miracle et une énorme dose de chance. Chaque jour, Walter attendait le retour de Peter avec angoisse, et chaque seconde de retard lui était une torture. Il pleuvait des bombes, des attentats avaient lieu partout, des incendies se déclaraient, on pillait des magasins. Walter, comme beaucoup d'autres, s'était réfugié avec son fils dans le vaste réseau d'abris antiatomiques souterrains qui courrait sous la ville. Il avait été construit à l'époque de la guerre froide, mais n'avait jamais servi à autre chose qu'à stocker du matériel militaire. Les gens étaient venus s'y abriter par petits groupes, puis s'étaient organisés pour éviter que les pilleurs et les casseurs qui sévissaient en surface ne les envahissent. Désormais, les entrées étaient gardées. On avait bricolé des pass pour que les résident puissent aller et venir, et quand une nouvelle famille souhaitait s'abriter à son tour, on vérifiait qu'il restait la place, et on laissait passer. Tout le monde n'avait pas connaissance de l'existence des abris souterrains, et certaines personnes préféraient garder leurs maisons et leurs affaires, ou bien fuir la ville, plutôt que d'aller se réfugier sous la terre.

Dans ce que ses résidents appelaient désormais la Ville d'en-bas, on se serrait les coudes, on s'agrippait les uns aux autres, on se donnait un coup de main. La solidarité y était grande. Un jour, une explosion avait démoli un croisement de tunnels, on avait fini par en faire une vaste place ou se tenait un marché perpétuel. On y trouvait tous les produits de première nécessité, fruits d'un vaste trafic avec la surface. La Ville d'en-bas était un refuge, presque un Eldorado pour qui vivait dans le cauchemar de la surface. On avait donné des armes à ceux qui gardaient les entrées, et doublé le nombre de rondes.

Alors oui, Walter trouvait ça juste. Cette pauvre gosse allait déjà être suffisamment traumatisée par l'annonce de décès de sa famille, sans compter l'état de ses jambes. Elle ne survivrait probablement pas à être confiée aux services sociaux. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela lui coûterait de jeter un second matelas sur le sol, dans la chambre de Peter, à côté du sien ? Qu'est-ce que cela lui coûterait de mettre un troisième couvert à leur table, de s'inquiéter pour deux enfants au lieu d'un seul ? Peu, par rapport au bien que lui et on fils pouvaient faire à cette petite fille, en ne l'abandonnant pas à son sort.

Voilà. C'était comme ça que tout avait commencé. Olivia était venue vivre avec eux, à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Elle n'avait rien dit quand Walter le lui avait proposé, se contentant de hocher la tête, en silence. Peter avait poussé lui même son fauteuil roulant jusqu'à chez eux –ça n'était que temporaire, dans un mois elle pourrait se déplacer avec des béquilles. Ils n'avaient presque pas entendu le son de sa voix. Elle avait à peine réagi quand lui avait annoncé la mort de sa famille, et qu'on lui avait expliqué l'état de ses jambes. Le pédopsychiatre qui l'avait vu brièvement, en urgence entre deux consultations, avait expliqué à Walter que c'était normal, une histoire de contrecoup. Elle ne réalisait pas encore vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, c'était trop soudain, elle fondrait en larmes plus tard.

Il s'était écoulé du temps, beaucoup de temps avant que la fillette ne sorte de son mutisme. Walter avait eu peur qu'elle finisse par devenir muette. Il avait toujours adoré les enfants. Quand il avait épousé sa femme, ils en voulaient beaucoup. La naissance de Peter avait été le plus beau jour de leur vie… Puis le chaos s'était emparé de leur monde, et le temps de faire des enfants était passé. La mère de Peter était morte au cours des premières années de folie. Alors Walter avait rassemblé tout l'amour qu'il avait pour sa femme, tout l'amour qu'il était prêt à donner aux enfants qu'ils auraient pu avoir ensemble, il avait rassemblé toute cette tendresse, et il l'avait donné à son fils unique. Parfois, il se contenait : il aimait tellement Peter qu'il avait peur de l'étouffer. Dans le fond, la présence d'Olivia allait peut-être leur faire un peu de bien, à eux aussi.

Il eut la patience d'un ange avec elle. Elle mangeait très peu, presque rien, alors il prenait le temps de cuisiner toutes sortes de plats et de gâteaux différents, cherchant sans cesse à lui redonner l'appétit. Lui et Peter finissaient la journée complètement épuisés, car il les passait à faire les idiots pour tenter d'arracher ne serait-ce qu'un sourire à la fillette, complètement amorphe les trois quarts du temps. Peter avait décoré sa chambre en tendant des filets au mur et en y collant des posters représentant des paysages fabuleux. Des colliers de coquillages pendaient le long de la porte. Ces temps-ci, pendant son temps libre, il fouillait le marché clandestin, en quête d'un hamac à tendre entre les murs de sa chambre. Il s'était au moins attendu à ce qu'Olivia ouvre de grands yeux en découvrant sa tanière. Elle n'avait pas bronché. C'est à peine si elle avait remarqué qu'elle avait changé de pièce. Le soir, il ouvrait un atlas et lui montrait les voyages qu'il voulait faire et les pays qu'il voulait visiter, ou bien Walter venait s'asseoir entre leurs deux matelas avec un livre et leur faisait la lecture.

Un bon mois était passé depuis qu'Olivia vivait avec eux, quand les premières larmes vinrent enfin, au grand soulagement de Peter. Il se réveilla pendant la nuit en l'entendant sangloter. Il fut d'abord désemparé, se demandant s'il convenait d'appeler Walter, ou s'il valait mieux faire semblant de dormir. Il finit par couper la poire en deux en se levant de son lit pour venir s'agenouiller auprès d'elle, de la même façon qu'ils s'était agenouillé dans le métro détruit, après l'explosion. Hésitant, il posa sa petite main sur son épaule.

- Olivia ?

Elle ne répondit rien de prime abord. Puis, tâchant tant bien que mal de réprimer ses sanglots, elle balbutia :

- Je vais bien…

Mais elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'empêcher de pleurer, et elle enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller pour le lui cacher. Ça ne fonctionna pas. Il hésita encore, puis se glissa dans son dos, sous la couverture, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- T'inquiète pas, ça va aller, tu verras.

Elle ne répondit rien mais agrippa ses doigts et continua de pleurer. Il dormit avec elle, cette nuit. Ce ne fut pas la dernière fois. Mais cette crise de larme fut le début de la renaissance de la fillette. Elle retrouva graduellement la parole, l'appétit vint un peu plus lentement. Une plaisanterie, parfois, lui tirait l'ombre d'un sourire. Elle retourna à l'école, se mit à suivre Peter dans les tunnel de la Ville d'en-bas. La vie semblait vouloir reprendre son cours…


End file.
